<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>寒枝雀静 by hdslj72bklLKUH87Y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406958">寒枝雀静</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y/pseuds/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y'>hdslj72bklLKUH87Y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JUST FOR MYSELF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y/pseuds/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>寒枝雀静</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>寒枝雀静<br/>
CP : 戈穆</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>寒枝雀静</p><p> </p><p>他试图赋予死亡禅意与诗情好让自己能够坦然地接受它</p><p> </p><p>比如用一段小提琴独奏替代那一声被拉长的嘀</p><p> </p><p>01</p><p> </p><p>末班车的最后一节车厢只有零散的几位乘客，传说中灵异事件的多发地</p><p> </p><p>马里奥戈麦斯作为一只新鲜的鬼，不意外地看见几只鬼前辈在靠窗的座位上悠闲地坐着，摆出他们生前下班回家的样子</p><p> </p><p>鬼前辈们在门前排着队准备下车，他摇摇头飘出紧闭的门，难得做一次鬼，唯一的福利怎么能放弃</p><p> </p><p>他飘上飘下躲避着人群和车辆，即便不会被撞再死一次，总归不是什么舒服的经历</p><p> </p><p>公寓的外墙被重新粉刷过，楼下的便利店换了名字，5楼的住户也没有彻夜不停的咳嗽声和争吵声，他缓缓向上飘，直到5楼西侧的卧室窗外</p><p> </p><p>窗框上的超人贴纸已经不见了，胶质留下的黄色印记却还在，他想要用指腹揉搓一下那印记，手却一下子穿过了铝合金窗框</p><p> </p><p>房间里的构造没怎么变，窗台下的木质书桌，左侧的配套书柜，还有靠近门口的单人床</p><p> </p><p>床上睡的会不会是十几岁的自己</p><p> </p><p>慢慢飘过去，俯下身</p><p> </p><p>“请不要吓我，鬼先生，神会庇佑我的”</p><p> </p><p>哈，一个紧紧攥着十字架的少年，穿着印有唐老鸭的可笑睡衣</p><p> </p><p>“请放松，我不是故意要吓你，我只是想来曾经住过的地方看一眼”</p><p> </p><p>十字架重新滑落进有些变形的唐老鸭睡衣的领口，戈麦斯让自己降落在床尾的栏杆处</p><p> </p><p>“你曾经住在这里吗鬼先生”</p><p> </p><p>“我在这里住了十几年，直到9年前我们一家从这里搬走”</p><p> </p><p>“原来你是马里奥”</p><p> </p><p>少年从床上跃起奔向书桌，拉开第一个抽屉，拿出一本有些花哨的硬皮本子，封面上用金色马克笔写着“除马里奥·戈麦斯以外谁都不能打开它”，句尾还加了一个夸张的加粗版的叹号</p><p> </p><p>这个他太熟悉了，他还记得自己认认真真一笔一笔地描摹那个感叹号时的蠢样子，就像这个幼稚花哨的封面</p><p> </p><p>“马里奥，你母亲的病好些了吗”</p><p> </p><p>“她去世了”</p><p> </p><p>“太遗憾了，不过现在你也死了就可以去找你母亲了呀”</p><p> </p><p>“鬼也是有寿命的，只有3个月”</p><p> </p><p>“好短啊，我还以为变成鬼就能想去哪去哪，想干嘛干嘛，想吓谁吓谁呢”</p><p> </p><p>之后又被问了许多问题，这是他死后第一次和活人说话，和一个叫做托马斯穆勒并且看过他日记的十七岁少年</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p> </p><p>他坐在床边准备和刚睡醒的托马斯打个招呼，却再次被完完全全的无视了，一如他死后每一次尝试与活人交流</p><p> </p><p>有些失落，不过还好已经习惯了，做鬼也要有基本的自觉</p><p> </p><p>“昨晚睡得好吗托马斯，有没有做噩梦”</p><p> </p><p>托马斯嫌弃地推开面前的牛奶</p><p> </p><p>“挺不错的，好像没有做什么可怕的梦”</p><p> </p><p>他飘在托马斯父亲的车后面，坐在他教室的后排，站在足球场的边缘看他把身上的浅色衬衫搞得一团糟</p><p> </p><p>他跟在那群吵吵闹闹的年轻人身后，听托马斯因为讲了太冷的笑话被同学嫌弃</p><p> </p><p>直到天边只剩一圈余光，马里奥又回到了有些老旧的公寓</p><p> </p><p>他没有旁听愉快的家庭晚宴，坐在书橱的顶端计划下一步再去哪里看看</p><p> </p><p>他落在台灯上看他还没完成作业就偷偷拿出小说夹在书里看，看他在妈妈的催促下不情愿的把作业写完上床睡觉</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，马里奥，今天过得怎么样”</p><p> </p><p>托马斯突然发声，吓了鬼一跳</p><p> </p><p>“白天的时候你为什么不理我”</p><p> </p><p>这句话有些微妙，如果鬼能脸红的话他一定连耳朵都红得发紫了</p><p> </p><p>“对不起啊马里奥，我忘了告诉你，白天的我和现在的我不太一样，只有白天的我睡着了我才能看见你，不然连同和你有关的事我也是记不起来的，以前有不怀好意的鬼来吓我，第二天我也只记得自己做了噩梦而已”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么会这样”</p><p> </p><p>“本来我们是一体的，我们指的是说白天的我和现在的。但在他很小的时候，有一个鬼整天缠着他吓他，然后他创造出了我，等他睡着就由我接管”</p><p> </p><p>有些意外，原来阴阳眼这种逆天技能给他带来这么多困扰，马里奥降落在托马斯的床边，想要握住他的手给他安慰，最终还是放弃了</p><p> </p><p>起码暂时不需要费神考虑接下来的去处了</p><p> </p><p>“马里奥马里奥，没事的，自从你来了都没有鬼来吓我了”</p><p> </p><p>“我把他们吓跑了”</p><p> </p><p>“马里奥马里奥，你日记里写想要一只狗，那你后来有养吗”</p><p> </p><p>“没有”</p><p> </p><p>“马里奥马里奥，以前是做什么的呀”</p><p> </p><p>“设计师”</p><p> </p><p>“哇，我真的在网上查到你的作品了”</p><p> </p><p>“因为生病已经很久没有过作品了”</p><p> </p><p>“那你也是最棒的设计师”</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p> </p><p>“马里奥，今天晚上能看到星星吗”</p><p> </p><p>他穿过几层混凝土飘到天台，只看到厚厚的有些发红的云</p><p> </p><p>“晚上还能看见红色的云吗”托马斯趴在狭窄的窗台努力向外伸长脖子</p><p> </p><p>“被挡住了什么也看不到”</p><p> </p><p>他想说点什么来安慰坐在书桌上有些低落的托马斯，可惜，他不善言辞，死了也是一样</p><p> </p><p>“马里奥你能带着我飘起来吗”</p><p> </p><p>有些错愕，看到托马斯伸出地手</p><p> </p><p>这还是第一次碰触一个活着的人</p><p> </p><p>碰到的一瞬间他却弹开了，没想到鬼也会有痛感，火烧火燎的痛感</p><p> </p><p>“我好像不能碰你，你还活着，你的灵魂还在燃烧”</p><p> </p><p>“看来只有等我死了才能知道飘着是什么感觉啦”</p><p> </p><p>托马斯就这么躺在乱糟糟的桌子上，头枕在交叠的手掌上</p><p> </p><p>“明天就是——”</p><p> </p><p>“马里奥你会上天堂吗”</p><p> </p><p>“不会，只有被选中的人才可以”</p><p> </p><p>“那你会去哪，地狱吗”</p><p> </p><p>“哪也不会去，就再死一次咯”</p><p> </p><p>没有人接话，也没有鬼出声</p><p> </p><p>他浮在半空俯身看他，年纪轻轻已经有了细微的笑纹，右边脸颊上新冒出的青春痘饱满地有些发亮，普通少年的模样</p><p> </p><p>“明天晚上为止，我已经当了三个月的鬼了”</p><p> </p><p>“哈，好巧，明天是我十八岁生日”</p><p> </p><p>“托马斯——”</p><p> </p><p>托马斯从桌子上滚下来，稀里哗啦碰掉了几支笔，他随便捡起一支，又从作业本的后面撕下一张空白的纸，用力的写上</p><p> </p><p>“明天记得早睡！”</p><p> </p><p>句尾的叹号被一遍一遍认真仔细地描摹，变得圆润难以忽视</p><p> </p><p>平躺在床上，托马斯把自己贴在墙边，拍拍外侧</p><p> </p><p>“马里奥，今天晚上你可不可以躺在这里”</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p> </p><p>早早起床，托马斯看见书桌上放着一张写着记得早睡的纸条</p><p> </p><p>“托马斯，来看我和你爸爸给你准备的成人礼物”</p><p> </p><p>“好的，马上”</p><p> </p><p>他把纸条随意丢在一边，抓起地上的书包跑了出去</p><p> </p><p>十八岁生日这一天，一切都该是顺利的，美妙的</p><p> </p><p>托马斯在校门口遇上了同班的托尼</p><p> </p><p>“今天你成人礼，我们去酒吧刷夜，我们已经订好了包厢，有惊喜哦”</p><p> </p><p>又想起那张写着字的纸条，可十八岁生日谁会像个老头子一样早早睡觉</p><p> </p><p>“好啊”</p><p> </p><p>他相信自己会有一个值得回忆的十八岁生日</p><p> </p><p>托尼所说的惊喜是托马斯同班的一个女生，一个托马斯有些好感的女生</p><p> </p><p>“成人礼第一步，脱单！”</p><p> </p><p>众人的起哄声中，托马斯牵起女生的手</p><p> </p><p>游戏和酒精，和马里奥的十八岁很像</p><p> </p><p>马里奥坐在空调上看他被灌下一大杯啤酒，拿着话筒不知道在唱着什么</p><p> </p><p>10点一刻</p><p> </p><p>那一大杯黄褐色液体，自病后就没再尝过了，他飘下去把手指浸在里面，没感觉</p><p> </p><p>十点40</p><p> </p><p>“托马斯，我多想和你说声再见”</p><p> </p><p>坐在沙发上的寿星正专心地打牌，头上歪歪扭扭地带着一顶纸质的尖角帽</p><p> </p><p>“我多想抱抱你，用那熄灭的灵魂”</p><p> </p><p>十点41</p><p> </p><p>马里奥戈麦斯有很多想做的事，比如养一只狗，成为一名医生，或是去非洲当几天土著，但往往到最后都不能成行</p><p> </p><p>而死亡教会了他一件事</p><p> </p><p>刚刚赢了一局的托马斯不会知道有一个鬼正死死地抱着他，灼热的痛感如同抱着烙铁</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>